Sur un sol de carrelage
by Hermionarwen2000
Summary: Severus Rogue et Harry Potter été ensemble et on eu des jumeaux. Leur fille est brillante belle et intelligente mais amoureuse de la mauvaise personne. Cela la mènera à sa perte. L’histoire triste de la fille de Harry Potter et Severus Rogue. Attention hi


Sur un sol de carrelage froid ...

Note : Les personnages tels que Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Drago Malefoy, Hermione Granger, et tous les personnages existant dans la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire et les autres personnages m'appartiennent.

Je m'appelle Maëlle Potter--Rogue. J'ai un sacré nom bien long qui impressionne beaucoup. Mes parents, mon père et mon deuxième père sont Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier ou plus communément celui-qui-a-survécu-puis-finalement-vaincu-l'autre-serpent-tête-d'albinos-de-Voldemort. Mon second père, c'est Severus Rogue, maître des potions à Poudlard, ancien mangemort et mari d'Harry Potter. Couple peu commun mais qui s'accorde parfaitement. Ils sont deux êtres sombres, l'un représentant la part de lumière de l'autre et l'autre représentant la part d'ombre du premier, un Gryffondor et un Serpentard. La question que se pose beaucoup de gens c'est : comment je peux avoir deux pères et pas de mère porteuse ni une mère biologique, c'est grâce à mon père, Severus où Pap'.

Etant un grand maître des potions, il a créé une potion pour que les couples gays puissent avoir des enfants. Cette potion crée une poche magique, dans le corps des hommes, permettant les grossesses masculines. Il l'a fait pour mon autre père, mon Daddy. Et huit mois et 27 jours plus tard j'arrivai avec mon frère jumeau, Sohan.

Nous sommes nés le 20 décembre. Je suis arrivée la première et j'étais morte à la naissance. Officiellement je suis morte 1 minute et j'étais tellement maigre, 1.652 kg à la naissance, qu'ils ont eu peur que je ne survive pas.

Pendant que mon frère naissait, Pap' regardait les médecins qui essayaient de me sauver, et depuis ce jour il se fait toujours du souci pour moi. Faut dire aussi que je suis toute maigre, toute blanche et l'on me compare souvent à une poupée de porcelaine. Je suis une enfant de la nuit, je ne peux pas aller au grand jour sans prendre une potion spéciale préparée par Pap'.

Mon frère est tout le contraire de moi, il a hérité de Daddy, il a un teint halé, il est musclé sans avoir besoin de faire de sport ; il est courageux et a un peu peur de la nuit. Lui était à Gryffondor et moi à Serpentard. Nous étions et sommes toujours le contraire l'un de l'autre même si nous sommes vraiment très complices. Nous nous comprenons. Le seul truc qui nous unit et qui se ressemble se sont nos cheveux noirs. Lui les a en batailles et moi lisses. J'ai les yeux verts de jade, et lui les yeux noirs. Nous sommes à Poudlard depuis 6 ans déjà.

Les profs ont eu peur en voyant notre génération arriver :

-Sohan et moi.

-Joao Malfoy, le fils de Hermione et Drago Malfoy.

-Les triplés Weasley : Eliane, Erwan et Swan, de vrais fous.

-Les enfants de Gini Weasley et Neville Longdubat.

-La petit Iris Lovegood, qui n'a pas de père.

-Yohana la fille de George Weasley et Katie Bell.

Et les autres descendants de la génération Harry Potter.

La moitié allèrent à Serpentard, à croire que le gène Serpentard prend le dessus sur le gène Gryffondor. En tout cas pour moi, pour Eliane et Erwan Weasley ainsi que pour la petite Yohana. En fait, la plupart des filles, cette année-là, allèrent à Serpentard.

Avec Joao ce fut la guerre dès la première minute. C'était un Gryffondor forcément. Malgré notre haine mutuelle, chacun trouvait l'autre très beau. Pas étonnant puisque l'un et l'autre se complétaient, l'un tout le contraire de l'autre. L'une brune l'autre blond, l'une petite l'autre grand, l'une Serpentard l'autre Gryffondor, elle populaire lui plutôt solitaire mais respecté et craint.

C'est lors de notre sixième année que tout changea. Je me suis rendue compte que la haine que je vouais à Joao était en fait un amour ardent. Croyant cet amour unique je ne dis rien et je souffris pendant un bout de temps.

L'animosité entre nous redescendit. Puis nous commençâmes à coucher ensembles. Selon lui c'était du sexe rien d'autre. C'était pour évacuer notre haine comme il disait. Mais pour moi c'était tellement plus. C'était pour moi, la seule preuve qu'il s'intéressait à moi. Mais nous n'étions pas ensembles. Non, il avait une copine de deuxième année. Une petite blonde sans cerveau. Mais j'étais à Serpentard. J'en étais la reine. Je pris donc soin de lui faire vivre un enfer avec Kylian et Matthias mes deux meilleurs amis. Quand il l'a appris il est venu me voir pour m'ordonner d'arrêter de martyriser sa copine. J'ai même pas discuté, je lui ai dit oui. Je l'ai supplié de ne pas arrêter nos petites rencontres. Il a été très étonné. Avec les autres j'étais un vrai tyran, mais avec lui… lui c'était différent. Je n'avais plus aucun moyen, plus de répartie, et mon pouvoir de persuasion, parti ! J'étais sans défense avec lui ! Il aurait pu me demander de sauter de la tour d'astronomie, je l'aurais sûrement fait. Mais non, il ne m'a rien demandé, et on a continué à se voir.

A la fin de notre scolarité, il m'a promis qu'on continuerait à se voir. Seulement le lendemain je vis dans la gazette du sorcier les bancs de mariage de mon amour avec sa « Dylan ». Je pris ce jour-là la décision la plus importante de ma vie. Nous devions nous voir la semaine d'après. Moi qui avais trouvé un boulot au ministère, je demandais ma mutation en France. Il s'avéra que la capitale sorcière en France était dans le sud de la France. Dans les montagnes, à Valdeblore. Mon départ fut prévu le 13 juillet. J'avais trouvé un appart dans le village même. Je prenais l'avion et dans une valise je mettais tous mes meubles, mes vêtements et mes affaires rétrécies. Et j'avais décidé que je voulais tomber enceinte, avoir un enfant de lui. La semaine qui suivit je ne pris aucun contraceptif. Il fallait mettre toutes les chances de mon coté. La veille du départ je vis celui que j'attendais. Je lui dis que je partais. Je crus voir de la tristesse au fond de ses yeux, mais au fond de moi je me suis dis que c'était une illusion. Pourtant, il me fit l'amour plus tendrement que les autres fois. On ne l'a d'ailleurs pas fait qu'une fois. Comme les autres fois il partit de mon lit avant l'aube et sans me réveiller. Par contre, il me laissa un mot :

Ma chère Maëlle,

Je suis désolé de n'être qu'un lâche.

Tu vas me manquer, toi et nos soirées.

Joao

Je lus cette lettre quand je me réveillai. Il était trois heures du matin. Je m'effondrais en pleurs. La seule chose que je pus faire ce fut appeler mes papas ! J'entrai dans la cheminée et dis l'adresse.

J'arrivai dans le salon et tombai à genoux en pleurant. Pap' et Daddy arrivèrent, et se précipitèrent sur moi. Ils me demandèrent la raison de cette crise d'angoisse. Je leur expliquai l'histoire que je ne leur avais jamais racontée. Daddy fut si choqué qu'il faillit partir pour le tuer, si je ne l'avais pas arrêté. Je leur annonçai aussi que je partais le lendemain. Comme je connaissais la recette de ma potion pour aller au jour, et que mon amour ne voulait pas de moi, je n'avais plus rien à faire à Londres. Je vendis mon appart londonien. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas besoin de cet argent, mais je le fis quand même. Harry et Severus vinrent à l'aéroport. Pour éviter trop d'émotions je partis vite dans la zone d'embarcation. Je ne vis donc pas Joao arriver. C'était le ministère qui l'avait prévenu quand il avait demandé où j'étais. Je ne vis pas non plus la bagarre que provoqua mon Harry parce qu'il avait osé rendre malheureuse sa fille. Je ne vis pas les aurors les arrêter tous les deux. Je ne vis pas mon père, celui qui me ressemblait le plus, faire un infarctus. Je ne vis pas non plus que personne ne remarqua sa crise. Je suis partie. Je suis revenue pour son enterrement.

Une part de moi est partie avec lui. Je repartis aussitôt. J'en voulais aux deux derniers êtres que j'aimais le plus. Mon père, Harry, pour avoir été trop occupé à se bagarrer pour voir que mon papa mourrait. Et Joao pour avoir été la cause de cette bagarre.

Je n'avais dit à personne où j'allais. Seul le ministère le savait et il m'avait juré de tenir le secret. Il l'a fait.

Six mois après, ma fille naissait après 7 mois de grossesse. Tout le monde a dit que ma petite Jade mourrait très vite.

Elle devenu plus forte que moi. Elle m'a aidé à tenir. En elle je voyais son père. Je l'ai vu grandir. Je l'ai vu mûrir. Je l'ai vu devenir une jeune fille très belle. Je l'ai vu briser le cœur de ses petits camarades dès l'époque de la maternel. Ma fille est froide. Jamais on ne lui brisera le cœur comme on a brisé le mien. Elle est arrogante, elle est fière d'être belle et forte. Elle est très intelligente. A cinq ans, elle a compris qu'elle était une petite fille pas comme les autres. Elle a su utiliser des sorts qu'elle aurait dû apprendre des années plus tard, en première année.

Le ministère, qui connaissait toutes les variations de flux magique, vit que ma fille était surdouée. A ses six ans, je reçus un formulaire pour la faire entrer dans une école de surdoués. La Exceptionally wizards school. C'était à elle de décider. Ce qu'elle accepta. Une semaine après, elle partit donc dans cette école.

Je me retrouvai seule comme avant. Je m'effondrai dans mon appartement, sur le carrelage froid. Le froid me rassurait, me réconfortait. Pourquoi finissais-je toujours toute seule ? Etait-ce vraiment mon destin ? Alors je restai là sur le carrelage froid. Je me laissai mourir sur le carrelage. J'avais rédigé des lettres.

Pour mon père, en m'excusant.

Une pour le ministère en expliquant ce que je voulais qu'il fasse de mon argent et de ma fille.

Une pour Joao en lui donnant la garde de ma fille, et s'il ne la voulait pas, elle irait à mes meilleurs amis qui étaient ensembles. Et je me laissai mourir sur le carrelage froid de marbre. Ce que je ne devais pas c'était me suicider, mais me laisser mourir était une toute autre chose. Je m'endormis paisiblement pour la première fois depuis des années. Je m'endormis en souhaitant ne plus jamais me réveiller. Et je mourus sur le carrelage, dans la solitude la plus totale et la plus froide.

Et personne pour me sauver …

Fin


End file.
